Sid
Sid Barkoff is one of the main characters and supporting tritagonists in DogsEatingDogs6 as he is Vinny's best friend, one of his sidekicks and of one of the many superdogs of BarksVille. He helps McTavish save the city from grave danger of the hands of Forman, Namrof, PengChill and ShadowSqueak and other dangerous occurances. Allies: Vinny, McTavish, Phil, Patch, Norman, Bruno, Archie, Thatch, Beavis, Butthead, Sheldon, Jess, Squanto, Squinto, Gund, Mr. Bean, Rupert, Rick, Larry, Earl, Angus, Pugmire, Mark, Monte, Eddie Enemies: Dementicon, Namrof, PengChill, Sans, The Skeleton Brothers, Forman (formerly), Patch(formerly), Tenacious Tyrants, The Ratdroid, Dr. Wally, Sugna Appearance Sid is a white beagle with nougat markings. He has a black nose, nougat markings on his face and body and on his tail and also he has brown eyes. Personality Sid is brave and bold as he knows what to do, though he does have ongoing feuds with the dogs (most notably Bruno and McTavish) and can be sarcastic but he does get along with them in the end. Background in the DogsEatingDogs6 Saga Forman Fouse Begins In Forman Fouse Begins, he first appears when he notices Bruno eating energy crisps for the sake of healing and the two of them arguing with each other which makes Bruno offended and leaves. Later he, Bruno and Beavis had to face off a bear under the influence of The Forman Gang but is really Butthead mutated by a mastermind. After Bruno rescued Bruce from PengChill's Book Trapper, Sid is green with envy as he want to become heroic too. Much later when PengChill, Rupert and Gene broke in to dognap Squinto, Sid shows up to fight back and injures PengChill's foot but gets flipper-slapped in retaliation. After hearing the rumours of the dogs saying Squinto loves Sid, he shouts out an unspeakable excuse to avoid this relationship but Squanto kicks him out and is not seen until after Forman is defeated where he feels happier in the end. Rise of the SuperSpy Dogs A year later in Rise of the SuperSpy Dogs, Sid is robbed by Patch and is forced to give Black Beetle without getting killed, he then shows up by destroying the weak point of Forman's robot and joins in with the dogs for action but is captured by Forman's Rat Copter. After being freed, he finally gets involved by fighting the Forman Gang. Much later where Sid, Bruno, Squinto and Thatch attempt to fend off a far more evil Forman by The Devil's Horn but to no avail and gets captured yet again by a brainwashed McTavish under Peng's control and taken to the Doomsday Shark. After the defeat of Peng, Vinny and McTavish with the captured dogs escape from the unstable shark and the dogs praise Vinny for his heroic actions which leads Sid to be the first candidate to help Vinny in his adventures, but that's another story... Adventure Dogs Dial P for Patch Double Trouble Vinny and Forman: Best Frenemies Mr. X Strikes Back The Forman Wars Revenge of the Forman Gang sraW ratS: The Fury Awakens Return of the Evil Rat Bark to the Future The Deathly Shadow Battle For BarksVille: Animal Warfare Trivia Category:Dogs Category:Heroes Category:Forman Fouse Begins characters Category:Rise of the SuperSpy Dogs characters Category:Adventure Dogs characters Category:Dial P for Patch characters Category:Double Trouble Characters Category:Vinny and Forman Best Frenemies characters Category:Mr.X Strikes Back Category:The Forman Wars characters Category:Revenge of the Forman Gang characters Category:Sraw Rats The Fury Awakens characters Category:Return of the Evil Rat characters Category:Bark To The Future characters Category:The Deathly Shadow Characters Category:Battle For BarksVille:Animal Warfare characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Main Characters